Amor inesperado
by lupitasbanda
Summary: Mi primer fanfic gracias por leerlo
1. Chapter 1

*estas en el aeropuerto, hablando por teléfono con tu madre*

TN: Okay... si mamá prometo llamarte cuando llegue a casa de Andy. ¡Mamá! Ya no soy una niña ¿recuerdas? Si mamá adiós te quiero.

*camina buscando la puerta de abordaje*  
TN: *¿Por qué hay tanta gente? *En ese momento vez a un chico con cejas extrañas (a tu parecer) y unos ojos color miel hermosos ojos...siendo acosado por un montón de chicas gritonas  
TN: *que extraño... ¿Ese chico es famoso? La verdad no creo nunca lo eh visto en tv ni en revistas... quizá solo es una persona cualquiera.

"Pasajeros del velo delta 130199 favor de presentarse a la puerta de abordaje"

*Subes al avión y tu asiento está ocupado por el chico que perseguían*  
TN: oye amigo... creo que estas ocupando mi asiento, te importaría buscarte otro?

Darren: *un tono arrogante* No cariño, no "crees" estoy ocupando tu asiento

TN: Bueno, ¿podrías moverte? ¿Por favor?

Darren: ¿Qué? No no no no no no! Cariño, ¿sabes quién soy? *Darren no te deja contestar y sigue hablando* Soy nada menos que Darren Criss

TN: *algo confundida* okaaaay... pues yo soy (dices tu nombre) y NO! me importa quién seas no me quitarás mi asiento!

DARREN: Linda, ambos sabemos que ya te quité el asiento, así que mejor búscate otro

TN: ¿Sabes que niñito engreído? ¡Olvídalo! Me sentaré aquí. *El asiento al lado de Darren esta vació y te sientas a su lado*

Darren: Hay cariño, sabía que no tardarías

TN: ¿Disculpa?

Darren: No tardaste NADA en caer ante mis encantos, ambos sabemos que te sentaste al lado mío porque te gusto! Admítelo.

TN: *Sarcásticamente* ¡Claro Darren me enamore de ti, vamos a casarnos y a tener 1O hijos!, ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo NUNCA! me enamoraría de alguien patético como tú.

Darren: ¡Cariño! Dejaras d pensar que soy patético cuando besé esos lindos labios. Además yo sé cuando le gusto una mujer.

TN: Prefiero saltar del avión antes de que me beses. No puedo creer que seas tan patético! Te crees la persona más irresistible en este mundo y no lo eres *aunque debo de admitir que eres demasiado sexy*

Darren: De acuerdo si soy patético ¿porque me ves con cara de borreguito? Si soy patético ¿porque estamos a menos de 3O cm de distancia?

TN: *No TN no puedes caer con este chico, no después de lo que te hizo Brayan* ¿Cara de borreguito? Esas no son más que estupideces Darren! Está claro que no soportas la idea de que no eh caído en tus "encantos"

Darren: ¿Segura que no haz caído en mis encantos? *Darren te sujeta fuerte y juntos sus labios con los tuyos, Sus labios estaban a un roce de hacer contacto con los tuyos. Intentas alejarte y sin darte cuenta sus labios ya estaban besando los tuyos, Fue un beso tranquilo al principio, pero en unos segundos se convirtió en un beso realmente apasionado, sentías como la lengua de Darren iba entrando en tu boca cierras los ojos porque de verdad estabas disfrutando el beso*

?: TN? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿TN?! ¡Dios dejen de comerse! Ugh! * En ese momento se rompe la magia y te haces hacia atrás lo más rápido posible...Esa voz de parecía familiar y era la voz de...


	2. Chapter 2

ADRIAN: *algo confundido* ¿TN Quién es él? No… No sabía que tenías novio, no me has contado nada, pero bueno, olvídalo ¿no me vas a presentar?

TN: Cla… ¡Claro! Adrian él es*rayos olvide su nombre* ¡Darren! El es Darren y es un amigo

*Adrian voltea a ver a Darren algo confuso*

ADRIAN: ¿Amigo? TN yo soy tu amigo y no te beso de esa manera, pero tú sabes lo que haces, ¿a dónde vas?

TN: Me mudo a casa de Andy

Adrian: Genial, Yo me mudaré al departamento que está al lado de e de Andy

Darren: *Un poco arrogante* ¡Ay qué lindo! ¡Reunión familiar! Váyanse a otro lado, aquí solo estorban.

TN: Darren te recuerdo que estas en MI asiento.

Darren: Okay, solo porque es tu asiento, pero no hablen.

TN:*Sarcásticamente* ¡Claro jefe! ¿Qué más quiere?

*Seguiste hablando con Adrian hasta que llegaron a New York, Darren tenía cara de enojado y no deja de verte*

ADRIAN: Entonces… ¿vamos a casa de Andy? ¿O te quedas con él?

TN: No lo sé, no lo creo es algo… engreído

*Caminas hacía donde esta Darren*

TN: ¿Supongo que debo agradecer el beso?

Darren: Cariño, más que agradecer, ese fue y será el mejor beso que te han dado en tu vida.

TN: ¡Uy si claro el mejor! Sabes que no sé ni porque me molestó en venir a despedirme de ti niñito engreído!

Darren: ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te gusto y viniste porque pensaste que pediría tu número o algo así!

TN: ¿Es enserio? Eres solo un chico cualquiera Darren acéptalo

Darren: No, no soy un chico cualquiera, soy el chico que te besó dos veces en un mismo día

TN: Darren! ¿No sabes contar? Solo fue una

Darren: No dos!

*Darren pega su cuerpo al tuyo bruscamente, y sus labios empiezan a jugar con los tuyos, sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando comienza a usar su lengua, en ese momento sietes una luz muy fuerte en tu cara, eran paparazzi que estaban persiguiendo a Darren, en ese momento que haces para atrás y termina su magia*

Darren: ¿Pero qué mierda?

REPORTEROS: *Hablan mientras toman foto tras foto* ¡Darren! ¿Es tu novia? ¿Por qué la besabas?

Darren: ¡Que carajos les importa déjenme en paz!

REPORTEROS: *Giran hacia donde estas tu* ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tú y Darren son novios? ¿Por qué se besaban? ¿Eres solo una diversión?

Darren: ¡Sí! ¡Joder! ¡Si es mi novia déjenos en paz!

TN: ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira!

*genial, ahora como haré para desmentir esto*


End file.
